Demigods Chatting
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Camp finally allowed laptops. So, what do the campers do? Chat, IM, and email. This is just for fun. Not a really serious story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is just for fun! Here's the list of characters.

SeaweedBrain-Percy

AC- Annabeth

SonofHades- Nico

BBJ-Me

Percy'sTormenter-Arianna

Athena

Poseidon

Zues

DOZ- Thalia

_SeaweedBrain is online_

SeaweedBrain: Am I REALLY the only one online?

_AC is online_

AC: Hi!

SeaweedBrain: Who are you?

AC: You'd better be kidding.

SeaweedBrain: Gulp! Uh, yeah! I'm kidding.

_DOZ is online_

DOZ: So, who's here.

SeaweedBrain: Me.

AC: Me.

DOZ: Well, hello, me and me.

SeaweedBrain: (face palm) It's PERCY!

AC: Private Chat, NOW!

_Private Chat_

AC: It's Annabeth.

DOZ: Why are we going to private chat?

AC: I'm trying to see how long it takes for Percy to find out it's me.

DOZ: HA HA!

AC: Yeah!

_Private Chat over_

AC: We're back!

SeaweedBrain: I never left!

DOZ: Shut up.

SeaweedBrain: Uuuuhhh, yes, ma'am!

DOZ: And if you're wondering, it's Thalia.

SeaweedBrain: I knew that!

AC: GRRRRR!

SeaweedBrain: Hold on. You're (mutters) AC, what's AC? (Normal) AIR CONDITIONER!

AC: Are you serious!

_SonofHades is online_

SeaweedBrain: Hey Nico.

SonofHades: Hey Percy, Thalia, Annabeth.

SeaweedBrain: I figured it out! AC is Annabeth.

AC: Vlacas.

SeaweedBrain: Have you forgotten I can read Ancient Greek.

AC: No.

SeaweedBrain: Meanie.

AC: Gods! You're childish.

SeaweedBrain: Am not!

AC: I rest my case.

_SeaweedBrain is offline_

AC: Oh, crap.

AC: Sorry! Annabeth isn't here right now! Leave a message!

AC: Thalia! Tell Percy to-

AC: Check that! Don't!

SonofHades: What the heck?

DOZ: My words exactly.

_Athena is online_

DOZ: Hey Percy/Annabeth you're mom/enemy is here!

_AC is offline_

Athena: You realize I got here on accident?

_Athena is offline._

_Annabeth is online_

_Percy is online_

Annabeth: I want my invisibility hat back.

Percy: No.

Annabeth: Childish.

DOZ: I stand beside Annabeth on this one.

SonofHades: I'm leaving.

_SonofHades is offline_

_Zues is online_

DOZ: Uh oh!

_DOZ is offline_

Zues: Wrong room!

_Zues is offline_

_Poseidon is online_

Poseidon: I'm in the right room. It's just you people amuse me.

Percy: Uh! Annabeth is trying to strangle me!

Percy: No, she's not. I'm just making false accusations.

Percy: Even I know I'm not capable of those words!

Annabeth: Uh, Percy? I'm still in my cabin.

Percy: Psyche! It's Thalia.

Annabeth: You're strangling Percy?

Poseidon: VERY amusing.

Percy: Uh, Dad? A little HEEEELP!

_Percy is offline._

_Poseidon is offline._

Annabeth: Sigh.

_Annabeth is offline_

_Percy'sTormenter is online_

_BBJ is online_

Percy'sTormenter: Aww! We missed em!

BBJ: You're fault!

_Percy'sTormenter and BBJ are offline_


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth is online_

_Percy is online_

_Percy'sTormenter is online_

Percy: CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE DAY!

Annabeth: Well, sorry!

Percy: NOT YOU!

Percy'sTormenter: You don't even know who I am.

Percy: Arianna.

Percy'sTormenter: Aww, dang.

Annabeth: I think Poseidon's right.

_LOTW is online_

LOTW: Hello!

Percy: IN A MINUTE!

Percy'sTormenter: Sorry, Grover. He's "yelling" at me.

Percy'sTormenter: Okay. Now he's really yelling at me.

_Percy'sTormenter is offline_

_Percy is offline_

Annabeth: Weeeeelllllll!

LOTW: When will they stop fighting like that?

_Poseidon is online_

Poseidon: Never, I hope.

Annabeth: HA HA! No, really.

LOTW: sigh.

_**Zeus **__is online_

Zeus: Where's Thalia?

Annabeth: I don't know. Last I heard she was strangling Percy.

Zeus: I'm so proud.

Poseidon: I'll tell.

Annabeth: Like father, like son.

Poseidon: What was that?

Annabeth: Uh, NOTHING!

_Percy is online_

Percy: Hi! I'm back!

_Arianna is online_

Arianna: You're painful.

Percy: I know.

_Thalia is online_

Thalia: Dang, Percy, you can fight back!

Percy: I know.

Arianna: Then why'd I kick his butt last week?

Percy: ANYWAY! Arianna, shut up.

Thalia: This is why I'm glad I don't have an annoying sibling!

_Jason is online_

Thalia: I spoke too soon.

Jason: Hey.

Thalia: LEAVE

Zeus: Gods.

Annabeth: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Percy: Wooooowwww.

Thalia: SHUT UP!

Poseidon: Amusing. Very amusing.

_Chiron is online_

Chiron: Lights out!

Thalia: Really?

Percy: Okay. L

Annabeth: Percy, since when are you a teenage girl?

Percy: Scoff.

Chiron: LIGHTS OUT!

_**CHAT ROOM 1 IS NOW CLOSED. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_SeaweedBrain is online_

_WiseGirl is online_

_Percy'sSister is online_

SeaweedBrain: Oh my Gods, Arianna.

WiseGirl: *tries not to laugh*

Percy'sSister: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH.

_Nico is online_

Nico: Do you think Thalia will ever go out with me?

_SeaweedBrain is offline_

_WiseGirl is offline_

_Percy'sSister is offline_

Nico: What?

_DOZ is online_

Nico: I'm dead.

DOZ: Oh, yes you are, Di Angelo!

_DOZ is offline_

_Nico is offline_

_Percy is online_

_WiseGirl is online_

WiseGirl: That was stupid, even for Nico.

Percy: Yes, yes it was.

_Poseidon is online_

Poseidon: Comedy!

Percy: Okaaaaaaaaayyyy?

WiseGirl: *dies laughing*

_DOZ is online_

Percy: Is Nico writing his will?

DOZ: If he _asks me out _again, he should.

Poseidon: *dies laughing*

WiseGirl: OMGZ! That was really dumb of him!

DOZ: Aaahhh. The screams of a guy who tried to ask me out.

WiseGirl: STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING MY SIDES HURT!

Percy: I'm with Annabeth.

_Son of Hades is online_

Son of Hades: Dang, Thalia, lighten up!

DOZ: YOU _SHUT _UP!

Son of Hades: Yes, ma'am! *Squeak!*

DOZ: Yeah, watch your back today.

_Arianna is online_

Arianna: Sooooo, has Nico got beaten up yet?

DOZ: Yes.

Arianna: Awwww I missed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Room 4

_BBJ is online_

_SeaweedBrain is online_

_WiseGirl is online_

BBJ: Heeeeyyyy!

WiseGirl: Who are you?

BBJ: I am Bianca Blair, daughter of Hecate.

SeaweedBrain: WOW! Can you do awesome spells and stuff? (makes whooshing sounds)

WiseGirl: (face palm)

_SonOfHades is online_

SonOfHades: Ooowwwwwww

BBJ: You are really stupid, you know.

WiseGirl: I'm with Bianca.

SonOfHades: BIANCA!

BBJ: Not, that Bianca, Bianca Blair, daughter of Hecate.

SonOfHades: Awwww. L

BBJ: Since when are you a teenage girl?

SonOfHades: :

_SonOfHades is offline._

BBJ: SCREAM!

WiseGirl: Percy's awfully quiet.

SeaweedBrain: ujytt65yt6y

WiseGirl: …

BBJ: I think he fell asleep.

WiseGirl: I know what'll wake him up. (grins evilly) BRB

BBJ: Okay. He, he, he.

SeaweedBrain: I DIDN'T STEAL THE VENDING MACHINE!

BBJ: Random. (dies laughing)

SeaweedBrain: Oh my gods! Bianca died!

WiseGirl: Oh my gods. Sigh.

BBJ: You're weird.

SeaweedBrain: Oh, I thought you were dead.

BBJ: OMGZ

WiseGirl: (face palm)

BBJ: HELP! NICO- STRANGLING- ICCKK!

SeaweedBrain: Nope. Not falling for it this time.

WiseGirl: (sigh) COMING BIANCA!

SeaweedBrain: And I thought you were smart.

SeaweedBrain: ACCK- ICKK! STOP IT ANNABETH!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico walked up to Thalia.**

"**Um, hi, Thalia!" **

"**What do you want, Di Angelo?"**

"**Uuuuuhhhh! NOTHING!" **

**Nico ran away.**

**Nico is online**

**WiseGirl is online**

**WiseGirl: Coward.**

**Nico: I'm not a coward!**

**WiseGirl: Then just ask her out!**

**Nico: No.**

**WiseGirl: Why not?**

**Nico: I'm a coward.**

**Thalia is online**

**Thalia: What do you want, Di Angelo?**

**WiseGirl: He wants to ask you out.**

**Thalia: Uuuummmm, okay!**

**Nico: hyjk**

**Thalia: And he passed out. **

**WiseGirl: I'll tell Artemis.**

**Thalia: She kicked me out cause I had a dream where Nico and I were kissing.**

**Nico: Really!**

**Thalia is offline**

**Nico: Sigh. My new girlfriend.**

**WiseGirl: In your dreams, Nico.**

**SeaweedBrain is online**

**SeaweedBrain: I wonder if Nico asked Thalia out yet.**

**Nico: YEAH!**

**SeaweedBrain: Woooww. She actually said yes?**

**Nico: Yeah! I have a girl friend! I have a girl friend.**

**WiseGirl: It's about time! It's about time!**

**SeaweedBrain: Shut up!**

**Nico: YES SIR!**

**WiseGirl: Eeek!**

**SeaweedBrain: Yeah, good choice. ACKK- ICCK!**

**SeaweedBrain: ACCK**

**WiseGirl: Sigh. Guess I'd better rescue him. BRB**

**WiseGirl is offline**

**SeaweedBrain is online**

**Thalia is online**

**Thalia: We fooled em!**

**Nico: No, really, you want to go out?**

**Thalia: Don't push it, Di Angelo.**


End file.
